Timm's Road
I reported of a skit called "Timm's Road" was on 4chan.org's Paranormal imageboard. "Okay,before anyone asks why this isn't on /co/, is because I can't really tell what this is, and I for the love of god cannot find this. There is this one show that airs on adult swim at very late hours, (3 am to 5 am I believe), called "Off The Air". To sum it up, it's like the show "Triptank" on Comedy Central, but it makes half the amount of sense, if any at all. I accidentally stumbled upon this show, because I woke up in the middle of the night, and my television was on. After watching it for a while, about 6 minutes or so, one skit really didn't sit well.I think it was called "Timm's Road". The animation technique was very strange. It was sorta like that one kid's show "The Marvelous Mis-Adventures of Flapjack", but like a puppet show, with cardboard borders. The characters were animated on top of cardboard slabs, stuck onto popsicle sticks. The camera wasn't still, it sorta shook, as if someone was was holding it. The plot of this "skit" was that there was this kid, Timm, and all he did was walk to the right, on a road. After about a minute he found this dog. He just stared at the dog, for like 4 minutes. I had no idea on what the hell I was watching, like, who would enjoy this? After he stopped staring at the dog, he picked it up, and held it in one arm, sorta like a suitcase, and just kept walking along the road. Now that I remember it, there was also this really stupid song playing in the background. Stupid in the way that it only had about 5 notes maximum. It was played by some type of accordion, and far away from the mic. At the end of the skit, he puts the dog down on the ground, as the road comes to a cliff, sorta like the cover of "Where the Sidewalk Ends" by Shel Silverstine, and just walks off the edge and falls. No screaming. No panicking. He just walks off, like he didn't even realize the road ends. Why I posted this on /x/ is because no matter how hard i try and find this, I can't find anything on this. Please tell me if you find anything" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Television The post was later deleted, with no replies. I was at a loss, if ''4chan didn't find anything, ''I don't think anyone else could. I didn't have any evidence, for all anyone else knows, I'm just some random person that is making up false television shows. I then began to dig up evidence on the Adult Swim website, but to only grumble in disappointment, finding no episode mentioning anything about Timm, and his road. Turning to my last chance, Wikipedia, I eventually found the episode list. One episode stood out of the rest.Category:Real Life Category:Original Story